dragonballfansfandomcom-20200222-history
Vegeta
Saiyan Saga '' Vegeta is the Prince of the Saiyans,he was one of the most powerfuls saiyans like Gohan and Goku.He dream is always defeat Kakarot who is Goku real name in the space. He First appear was in DragonBall Z when he and Nappa was in a planet for sale,he and Nappa in the Saiyan Saga are much friends they are togeter to make an attack on the earth planet,but they only come there in one year cause the planets are much far one for other. He come to earth cause of the DragonBalls when Raditz died he scouter was turned on and he and Nappa listened the conversation of the wish that could bring Goku life. When he come to earth he and Nappa put the Saibamans in action to fight with each Z warrior,a lot of Z Warriors died like Piccolo,Tien,Yamcha and Chiaotzu who sacrificed himself to try to kill Nappa but don't work cause he is much resistent. When Goku came again to earth cause he died when Piccolo killed he and Raditz,Vegeta mad with Nappa killed he because he was losting in the battle against Goku,later Vegeta tell Goku that he can choose the arena of the fight,when they both go flying to an desert place cause Goku don't want to hurt anyone. Later he and Goku was fighting equal,but with the wish of Vegeta to win from everyone he turn into an Great Ape with his artificial moon and he break all Goku legs struggling he and hurting. When he becomes the Supreme Great Ape he becomes one of the most powerfulls characters of the Dragonball series,only who had an tail can turn into Great Ape,Goku can't because Master Roshi and the others cuted his tail for he don't turn into an Great Ape again. When he turns into an gret ape he think he is the best guy in the world but he don't imagined that an fat and chubby guy cutted his tail and he backed in the normal form. Yajirobe was who cuted his tail,when Yajirobe thinks that Vegeta was dead he cheers but when he see that Vegeta still alive he said that they could be friends and Vegeta punch he in face,Krillin desapointed with that make an plan with Gohan to distract Vegeta to protect Goku,Gohan distract Vegeta but he had much powerfull vision and he saw Krillin lanching an Kieizan and he jumps up from the kieizan. Later when Vegeta was winning from Krillin and Gohan,Gohan watch the moon and become an Great Ape and attack Vegeta.When he think that there is no more way to escape from Gohan he try to cut his tail and he do,but when Gohan are backing from normal form he fall into Vegeta and smash him. Defeated and humiliated for be the most powerfull saiyan,,,,,Vegeta go to his spaceship but when he will enter appears Krillin with the Yajirobe sword to empale in Vegeta,when Krillin will empale in Vegeta Goku say to he don't do that because he was regreted from his mistakes and Vegeta lie when he says and go back to the planet,now he's next objective is go to Namek who is the only way to go search the Dragonballs. ''Frieza Saga In the beginning of the second season Vegeta goes damaged from earth and his next destiny was go to Namek to find again the Dragonballs to realize he dream and be finally imortal.When he goe to the recuperation machine the warriors of Frieza help Vegeta to be alright again. When Vegeta is finally ready to go to Namek appear Cui and tell Vegeta that Frieza is going too find the Dragonballs to Namek first than he,He goes and try to be the most fast that he can but what Vegeta don't know is that the earth warriors Gohan and Krillin will go to Namek too but this time with Bulma too,they are going to Namek to revive they friends Yamcha,Tien,Chiaotsu and Piccolo who Nappa and Vegeta killed when they go to earth for the first time. When Vegeta go to the Namek Planet he see that Frieza are using the Scouters who is the technology from the saiyans to discover the Power of the people,to find the Dragonballs,but Frieza don't know that Vegeta when went to the earth,he discover some way to know the sense of Ki and he will go to defy Frieza,but what he don't count is that Cui appeared to kill Vegeta but Vegeta fight with he and Cui do his best and tells Vegeta that he is his rival,but Vegeta don't want to be compared with Cui,he killed Cui making his Dirty Fireworks power in him. Category:Canon pages Category:Pages by Pedropipelo Category:Saiyans Category:Characters